dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack
Future_Alex Story A young saiyan who survived the destruction of planet vegeta by hiding on another planet close to earth when he was 2. After living there alone for 5 years Alex decided to go to earth. However the time in space meant Alex did not age. He arrived on earth just after cell was killed by Goku and Gohan. After befriending Gohan Alex developed his own unqiue fighting style and started training.He then appeared regulary from then on also befriending Goten and Trunks. Cell saga 2 years after Cell was destroyed a 7 year old Jack crash lands on earth and gets trained by gohan. Having problems with the kamehameha and masenko however, Jack focused on other moves. Hes very fond of training and eating and manages to become a super saiyan 2 quite quickly. Chi-chi states hes nearly as good as Gohan. He wishes to become as strong as Gohan one day. Jack challenges Gohan to a sparring match but loses after a very close match by Gohans Super masenko. After completing his training Jack leaves to become strong enough to win the next world tournament. Buu saga Now 12 years old Alex is first seen defeating Bojack, Slug and Turles when past enemies escape from hell. He is next seen at the 25th world tournament where he defeats Trunks in the finals. When Super buu appears Alex wants to help fight but is held back by Gotenks. After Gotenks is absorbed Alex turns super saiyan 2 for the first time in years and nearly kills super buu but when Vegito is formed he refuses to withdraw. The two get into a huge fight and Alex manages to fight both him and Buu at the same time. After Alex unleashes his super explosive wave he falls unconsious and buu absorbs him. When Goku and Vegeta get into buus body Alex has been absorbed fully into Buus bloodstream. However he gets revived in the end. 10 years later Alex is a famous mixed martial artist. He takes part in the 28th tournament and wins. Dragon ball GT In GT Alex gets turned back into a 12 year old along with goku. He helps Pan sneak onboard the ship and the two devolp a close friendship. Alex helps out in every fight in the series and even turns into a Super saiyan 2 and very nearly kills baby. He manages to put up a decent fight againest baby but when he starts to tire Goku steps in and finishes him off. He continues to assist the heroes whenever he can during the fight with the dragons. During the battle with omega shenron Alex is forced to not fight by Chi-Chi and Pan telling him that Gogeta can handle it. Goku then tries to end the fight with a spirt bomb but Omega shenron mortally wounds him before he can fire it. Letting his rage get the better of him Alex transforms into a Super saiyan 2 and he and Pan kill him with a joint Big tree cannon and Maidans rage combo. He then gets turned back to his normal self and continues his martial arts career. Power level While never having his power level taken Alex is one of the most powerful characters in Dragon ball history. In his first few apperences in the cell saga Alex as a super saiyan 2 was nearly as powerful as Super saiyan 2 Gohan . At the end of the buu saga his base form he is only one point from base form Goku and in super saiyan 2 form he is more powerful than SS3 Gotenks since he was able to nearly kill buu with a single Big tree cannon. He is the second strongest unfused character in the series just behind Goku. Video games Alex makes his video game debut in DBZ budokai 2 and has appeared in nearly every other DBZ fighting game since.He also appears in Dragon ball Z vs Nintendo as a playable character. He does not fight himself but controls a Empoleon. Main fights Future_Alex vs Gohan Future_Alex vs Trunks Future_Alex vs Super Buu Future_Alex vs Vegito Future_Alex vs Great ape baby Future_Alex and Pan vs Omega Shenron Moves used Flight - The abillity to fly with the use of ki Ki blast - The most basic form of ki Full power energy Barrage wave - Alex used this when fighting both Gohan and Super Buu Big tree cannon - Alexs most powerful move. He used it in all his fights. Super Explosive wave - Alex used this when fighting Vegito. This is Alexs most powerful move since it caused massive damage to the fused saiyan. Category:Fan Fiction